


Trust in Me

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661





	Trust in Me

"Come on!" Riku yelled as he scaled the gate of the graveyard. Sora frowned but followed before looking round. Riku was grinning before he walked forward. Sora, however, didn't move, making Riku look at him. "Something wrong?"

"This place is creepy," Sora replied, shivering. 

"Of course it is. It is a graveyard," Riku replied, adjusting his fangs. It was a dark night, there was an unsettling mist and to top it all off, it was Halloween. Sora bit his lip before adjusting his pumpkin mask and walking over to Riku, who grinned happily. "You're not scared are you?"

"No... but why are we here?" Sora asked, looking at his friend.

"Cause I wanna see if the rumors are true," Riku replied. "They say that Pumpkin Jack is buried here and rises from his grave to scare people every Halloween,"

"Rikuuu!" Sora groaned as he began to walk off before following him. He kept a close distance to the older boy but jumped when he heard a cat meow. He closed his eyes for a moment and placed his hand on his chest as his heart raced. "Just a cat, Sora. It's just a cat,"

He took a breath and opened his eyes. Only to find that Riku had walked off and the mist had turned into fog and was so thick, he couldn't see anything farther then his own hand when it was stretched. Panic settled in him and he looked round.

"Riku!" He gasped, looking round. He walked forward. "Riku! Where are you?! Riku!! RIKU!!!!"

"Good god, kid. You're nosy!" A voice, that didn't belong to Riku, replied, making Sora jump and scream. The person chuckled as the fog cleared a little. Sora was half expecting a skeletal man with gaunt cheeks and pale skin but instead he was faced with a tall, handsome stranger with blood red hair that was styled into spikes. He was dressed in a Victorian style black suit with red details and had a matching top hat in his hand. Sora couldn't help but stare as the stranger looked at him with memorizing green eyes with purple triangle tattoos under his eyes. "You seem lost,"

"I was with my friend, Riku but I don't know where he is," Sora admitted, staring into those green orbs. "Are you pumpkin jack?"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He replied, moving close. "What's your name?"

"Sora," Sora muttered. Axel smirked moving closer.

"Sora. Such a nice name," He replied, keeping eye contact with him. "You look tired, Sora. Are you tired?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, feeling suddenly very sleepy. Axel was right in front of him now.

"Why don't you rest?" He asked. Sora went to say but he couldn't remember why. "Rest, Sora. I'm here. I'll watch over you,"

"I s-shouldn't..." He mumbled, getting more tired.

"You can relax, Sora. I'm here," Axel whispered, keeping direct eye contact with Sora. "You can trust me. You're safe and sound while I'm around,"

Sora felt his eyes drop and he began to relax as Axel continued to reassure him, moving close to his neck. He failed to notice that Axel's eyes had turned a burning orange color, that he had fangs and that he was about to bite Sora. 

"Sora!" Riku suddenly shouted, jolting Sora out of his trance. Axel was suddenly gone and Riku was coming over. "There you are!"

"Huh? Where did he go?" Sora mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Riku shook his head.

"Who?"

"You know I don't remember," Sora mumbled, yawning. "Did you find Skeleton Jack?"

"Nah," Riku replied. "Let's head back,"

"Kay," Sora replied, walking off and trying not to yawn. That red haired guy was strange.


End file.
